harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Mylor Silvanus
Professor Mylor Otacilius Silvanus '''was 'a wizard, a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, In his time as a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Silvanus was dedicated to teaching how despresivel and how to defend against the Dark Arts. He owned one friendship Epibalsa McNaught, who later turned out to be an impostor. Due to his participation at the Battle at the Ambratorix' Grotto, and he became a permanent resident of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Biography Early life Little is known of Silvanus' early life. Born on 1981, Silvanus attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1992, and was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. During his fourth year as a student, he was annoyed by his best friend Colin Creevey to sign up for Dumbledore's Army. Since his performance in the classes of Dolores Umbridge was falling, Silvanus decided to register for the group after Christmas. Sixty year and Battle of Hogwarts Silvanus returned to Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death. For some time this year, his mother was called by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission where she had been mentally tortured by Umbridge and Yaxley. That same year Silvanus returned to the DA, and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. When Mylor's best friend Colin Creevey was killed by a Killing Curse, he tells Jimmy Peakes call in reinforcements to remove the body of Colin. Later Silvano fought with Yaxley, but how he escaped to the Death Eater is unknow, but he survived the battle. Leater life with his powerful spell.]]After the Second Wizarding War, Silvanus joined the Auror department, but resigned after five years to travel the world searching for answers about Albriech Ambratorix. In 2017 he was invited by Servilia Crouch to become professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. 2017-2018 school year In the 2017-2018 school year, Mylor Silvanus was invited by Professor Servilia Crouch for the post of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the same year, Mylor became friends with Epibalsa McNaught (the professor of Muggle Arts), but it was actually the impostor Malcolm Baddock. Throughout the years, Mylor worked at the behest of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore to test Albus Potter and his friends to fight against dark wizards. This way he persuaded the boy to venture into stories about Albriech Ambratorix and his "Eye of the Worlds." Battle at the Ambratorix' Grotto In early 2018, there was an invasion of Mylor's office, designed by Albus, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy with the help of The Gremlins, so the trio could steal the Ambratorix's Diary. Meanwhile, Mylor had learned of the theft and thwart the invasion. On the same day he was convinced that he should take Albus and the other to the grotto of Ambratorix, but was imprisoned for Artabanus Monomon, who had proved to be cursed by Yaxley. Arriving at the cave, Mylor faced Yaxley in a duel of vengeance, but he was brutally beaten and injured, but he survived the attack. However, due to his injuries, bleeding and bruising, Mylor can't continue in his post as professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and was taken to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, no prediction output. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2'' *''Albus Potter and the Hunter of Destinations'' *''Albus Potter and the Battle of Fortress'' (Mentioned only) Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Males Category:Professors Category:Ravenclaws Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Half-Bloods Category:Sorted in 1992 Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Hogwarts students Category:Aurors Category:Wizards Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts Category:St. Mungo's permanent patients